Midnight Swimming and the Kiss That Almost Was
by LoveIsAzureBlue
Summary: Ron persuades Hermione to sneak out for an evening swim in the black lake.  What will happen under the stars with no one around but each other?  Set near end of HBP.  One-shot  I think  .  Rated T for romance and suggestive dialogue.  Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Everything in the world belongs to the amazing JK Rowling. I'm just playing with it.

**Midnight Swimming and the Kiss That Almost Was**

"Let's go swimming!" Ron said suddenly, closing his potions book with a loud thud. Hermione and Harry both looked up from the potions paper they were working on with expressions of confusion on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron as though he were playing some sort of joke on them, or had lost his mind.

"Let's. Go. Swimming." Ron said again, exaggerating each word unnecessarily.

Hermione put down her quill.

"When?" She asked, still eying Ron suspiciously.

"Now, of course!" Ron exclaimed rising from the chair at the small table that he, Harry and Hermione were working at in the otherwise empty common room.

Hermione let out a disbelieving laugh.

"We can't go swimming _now_." She scoffed.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Harry echoed putting down his own quill and smiling at Hermione, obviously on board with Ron's plan.

"What do you mean, why not?" Hermione said exasperatedly. "It's after midnight for one thing!"

"Perfect!" Ron smiled. "Less people to catch us sneaking out. Besides, we'll have Harry's invisibility cloak. Getting down to the lake will be a piece of cake!"

Harry nodded enthusiastically and Hermione stared at the pair of them in disbelief.

"But... but..." She stuttered.

"C'mon, Hermione! It'll be fun! What with me almost being poisoned to death, breaking up with Lavender, failing the damn apparition test, Harry being in detention almost every night, and all the NEWT level work we've been doing... we all deserve a little fun!" Ron said.

"I don't disagree that we could all use a break, but..." she turned to Harry. "Harry... if you get caught, you'll be expelled for sure! No professor is going to simply let you get away with more detentions if you get caught breaking the rules again... not after what happened with Malfoy." Hermione said imploringly.

The smile slid off Harry's face. There was too much truth in Hermione's words to ignore. He doubted even Dumbledore would be forgiving if he was found outside after dark. Everyone was working so hard to protect him - "the chosen one," and none of the Professor's were very pleased with him after what happened with Malfoy.

Harry sighed in defeat and sat back in his chair.

"You're right." He said, disappointment oozing from every word.

Ron shook his head.

"Ah, come on, Harry. We'll be careful to make sure we're not seen. And if we do get caught, Hermione and I will tell Dumbledore we _forced_ you to come along."

"Excuse me?" Hermione cried, turning a furious glare on Ron. She stood up and put her hands to her hips in a rather Mrs. Weasleyish manner. "I am not lying to a professor when, quite frankly, Harry is the last person I would take out into the grounds at night for any reason!"

Ron raised his eyebrows and Harry chuckled.

"Gee, thanks." Harry said.

Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly when she realized her rant could be interpreted in a slightly scandalous way.

"I mean, because it's so dangerous!" She amended lamely.

An awkward silence fell between the trio for a moment before Harry spoke.

"Look, it's not a big deal. I should probably finish this essay anyway. I'm way behind on homework because of all the detentions with Snape. You guys go ahead."

"No, no, Harry, we'll stay." Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself!" Ron retorted.

"What?" Hermione scoffed.

"Look, no offense Harry, but I really need to get out of the castle and away from the schoolwork for awhile."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, only slightly bitter about having to stay behind, but also knowing it was for the best. And, really, who could blame Ron for wanting to go out on a night like this? It was clear and warm outside, and the last few weeks of school _had_ been grueling. And it wasn't Ron who had used a spell that he read in a book and knew nothing about on another student. Why should he have to stay behind and suffer along with Harry?

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron with an expression of complete exasperation.

"Don't be silly, Ron! You can't go out there alone!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well... come along then." Ron said.

"But... but..." Hermione stuttered.

"Look, Hermione, I'm going out there with or without you. If you really think it's dangerous for me to go by myself, you better go put on your swimsuit." Ron said.

Hermione threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Fine!" She huffed. "I'll go change. Meet me down here in ten minutes and don't you dare head out before me!"

Ron made the motion of crossing his heart and Hermione turned on her heel and headed upstairs. Ron watched her back until she disappeared behind the door to the girl's dormitory, then turned to Harry.

"You sure you won't come, Mate?" Ron asked, completely serious now. "I'm sure if we were really careful, no one would even know you were with us."

Harry smiled appreciatively at Ron. "It's ok, Ron, really. You guys have fun."

Ron sighed and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Well... I suppose I should go get on my swim trunks then." He said, as if asking for Harry's permission.

"Probably a good idea." Harry said, keeping his voice light and cheery so Ron would know he wasn't mad.

Ron briefly grasped Harry's shoulder in a show of gratitude and friendship, then turned around and ran up to the boy's dormitory. Harry couldn't help but smile. He would have loved to sneak out with his two best friends for a night time swim in the black lake but he knew, with how much trouble he was already in, it would be beyond stupid and reckless.

But even if he wasn't in trouble with Snape, Harry wondered if he would _want_ to accompany Hermione and Ron out to the grounds tonight after all. Harry wasn't blind to the affection his two best friends shared for each other behind all their squabbling. In fact, he had lately often wanted to yell at them both to just admit they liked each other and get it over with! A part of him - the sensitive and romantic part that Ginny had brought out in him - was hoping that being alone together under the stars might just be the catalyst Ron and Hermione needed to finally admit their feelings for each other.

Ron and Hermione emerged from their respective dormitories within a minute of each other – Hermione tying the belt of a pastel pink terrycloth dressing gown over her swimsuit and Ron wearing Orange swim trunks and an old t-shirt, a towel around his neck. He had Harry's invisibility cloak draped over one arm and when he got to the table Harry was working at, looked at Harry imploringly.

"Go ahead." Harry said, smiling.

"You're absolutely sure you don't want to come, Mate?" Ron said. Harry glanced at Hermione who was looking disapprovingly at Ron.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Have fun, guys." Harry said.

Ron smiled and slapped Harry on the back before grabbing a startled Hermione's hand and pulling her toward the portrait hole.

"We'll be back soon." Ron said, waving at Harry with his free hand. Hermione was staring at his other hand which was grasping hers, a slight blush on her cheeks.

When they had exited the portrait hole ("a little late for a stroll, don't you think?" said a drowsy Fat Lady), Ron let go of Hermione's hand and threw the invisibility cloak over both of them.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Hermione whispered as they began slowly walking down the dark stairways toward the front doors.

"You worry too much, Hermione." Ron whispered back. "Trust me; you'll have a great time. You need this as much as I do." Ron said, and he nudged Hermione playfully with his shoulder. She smiled slightly despite herself.

When they reached the front doors, they stopped and stared. It was obviously locked, the heavy locks fastened tight against the old wood.

"I told you!" Hermione whispered. "They secure the castle at night. There's no way we are going to get out without raising an alarm. The teachers are sure to have charmed the door to alert them if it's opened! Oh, let's just go back to the dormitory!" She scoffed.

"Wait!" Ron exclaimed softly. To Hermione's great surprise, the heavy locks on the door began to turn. Ron pulled Hermione back against the wall, as near to the door as he dared, and both waited silently as it opened wide and two people entered – Tonks, and another Auror they did not know. As they passed by Ron and Hermione, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her quickly out the closing door. They had just barely cleared it before it snapped shut and they heard the clicking of the locks as they door was secured behind them.

"How did you...?" Hermione gasped.

Ron smiled and faced her. "I heard a couple of Aurors talking about their patrol schedules when I was coming back from Quidditch practice a couple of weeks ago. Evidently they change guard duty half past midnight. The Aurors that were out patrolling the grounds trade places with the ones that were patrolling inside the castle." Ron whispered proudly.

Hermione couldn't help but be impressed. Then, another problem struck her.

"But, how are we supposed to get back inside?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Er... I haven't worked that out yet." Ron confessed, looking embarrassed. Hermione gasped. "Ah, don't worry, Hermione, we'll figure something out. C'mon!" And, with a gentle tug of her hand (which he had never let go), they began walking toward the black lake.

They walked as quickly as possible under the invisibility cloak and were at the shore of the black lake within a matter of minutes. They found an area along the shore semi-concealed behind a great deal of vegetation before Ron pulled off the invisibility cloak and hung it on a low hanging tree branch. Hermione watched Ron as he pulled off his t-shirt and kicked off his shoes, blushing when she caught herself staring at the hard planes of his chest and abdomen. She turned her eyes away quickly when Ron turned to her, smiling.

"You ready?" He said.

"You go first. I want to make sure you aren't attacked by Grindylows or anything." Hermione replied.

Ron rolled his eyes at her and turned toward the water. He took a deep breath and walked without hesitation into the water, diving headfirst when the water had reached his waist. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

Ron's head emerged from the water.

"Come on, Hermione. It's cold, but nice! Really refreshing!" He called softly.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, but she had to admit that being out here so late at night, with no one around but Ron, felt a bit... exhilarating. Hermione reached down and untied the knot on the belt of her dressing gown. She slid it off and draped it next to the invisibility cloak, then turned and looked at Ron. He was eying her with an oddly dreamy look in his eyes, which he averted the moment she caught him looking. The truth was Ron was quite glad he had decided to jump in the water before Hermione had taken off her dressing gown. His physical reaction to seeing her figure adorned in its simple one-piece swimsuit, accentuating all her feminine curves, would have been difficult to conceal.

Hermione walked to the edge of the water, and tiptoed slowly in.

"Oh! It's so cold." She gasped.

"It's nice once you get used to it. Just jump in!" Ron replied. Hermione looked at Ron like he was crazy, but slowly began making her way deeper into the water, making little gasping sounds every time the chilly water touched more of her exposed skin. Ron laughed as he tread water a few feet away.

"Go on, Hermione, just plunge in!" Ron said when the water had reached Hermione's chest. She gave Ron a scathing look, then bent her knees and slid under the water.

Ron was right, once fully submerged, the water did not feel quite as cold. Hermione stayed under water for a minute, frog-swimming around Ron. When she emerged, only a few feet from Ron, he was smiling at her broadly.

"This is insane!" Hermione cried quietly, treading water next to Ron.

"Fun though, right?" Ron replied.

Hermione smiled in response before ducking under the water again and swimming a little deeper into the lake. Ron followed.

They swam together for over a half hour, racing each other frog-style under the water so as not to splash and draw attention to themselves, then floating on their backs and staring up at the bright full moon when their legs became tired from treading water. A few times, they caught sight of the giant squid gazing at them curiously with its huge inky eye, but it never got closer than several meters away. It was a few more minutes before Ron noticed that Hermione's teeth were chattering violently.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked, treading water next to Hermione, whose lips were starting to turn a bit blue.

"Yes, I'm fine!" She replied, and smiled as genuinely as possible. She _was_ fine. In fact, she felt great! Yes, she was cold, but she couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun... the last time she felt this free and alive. She wasn't worrying about school, or being caught, or even Voldemort. She had lost herself in the excitement of Ron's company, and the rush caused by the frigid water and breaking the rules.

Ron smiled. "You look pretty cold. Maybe we should head to shore. I don't want you getting sick or anything." Hermione's heart did a little flip flop at Ron's concern for her, so she nodded her head. Ron grasped her hand under the water (Hermione's stomach did a back flip) and hand in hand, they swam toward the shore.

When they had reached the shallows and felt the ground beneath their feet again, Ron sprinted ahead and pulled Hermione's bathrobe from the tree branch as she waded out of the water, shivering all over but feeling wonderful. Ron met her on the water's edge and valiantly wrapped her bathrobe around her, rubbing her arms with his hands to warm her with the friction.

"Aren't you cold?" Hermione asked, noticing that Ron had not grabbed his own towel and was still dripping wet. Ron just shrugged.

"Nah, I'm alright." He said, but she noticed goose bumps on Ron's chest and shoulders. Hermione reached out her hand and gently placed it on Ron's chest, startling both him and herself. She felt his pulse quicken under her hand and met his eyes with her own.

"Thank you, Ron, for making me come out here tonight." She said quietly. "You were right, I needed this."

Ron smiled softly and placed his hand over Hermione's, which was still on his chest.

"See, Hermione. You just gotta trust me." He replied, and with his other hand, he gently brushed an errant strand of wet hair behind Hermione's ear. His hand lingered on the side of her face.

Ron was taken, in that moment, with how beautiful Hermione was – how her skin was smooth and porcelain in the moonlight; how her hair curled ever so slightly even when it was wet; how soft her lips looked curved in their gentle smile. It was this last feature, especially, that made Ron step a little closer to Hermione, lean every so slightly toward her.

Hermione's heart was racing as she felt Ron's hand slide gently to the back of her neck. She stared into his eyes, which were reflecting the bright moon above them. Her lips were still trembling slightly, though she did not feel the least bit cold anymore. Ron placed his other hand gently on Hermione's waist, pulling her ever so slightly closer to him. Her skin burned beneath her bathrobe, on fire with his touch. Closer and closer he moved toward her. She closed her eyes and parted her lips ever so slightly. She could feel Ron's warm breath on her face as his lips approached hers.

"Hermione." He whispered.

"Hey! Who's down there? Don' move! I got my wand on yeh!" Hagrid's voice boomed from several yards away. Hermione and Ron jumped apart. Hagrid came bounding down the hill toward them, a lantern in one hand and his pink umbrella raised threateningly in the other.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Ron cried, putting his hands up.

Hagrid stopped in his tracks and looked at Ron and Hermione in disbelief.

"Ron? Hermione? Blimey! Wha' in Merlin's name are yeh doin' out here?" Hagrid asked, walking up to Ron and Hermione and eying them suspiciously.

"Er...well... swimming." Ron replied, glancing sideways at Hermione. He saw that her face was quite red in the light of Hagrid's lantern and she looked as though she were about to cry.

"Swimmin'?" Hagrid repeated. "It's after one o'clock in the mornin'!" Hagrid exclaimed. Then, as though the thought just occurred to him, "Where's Harry? Is he with yeh?"

"No!" Hermione said quickly. "No, he stayed up at the castle. He didn't want to risk getting in more trouble."

"Damn righ'!" Hagrid exclaimed, and both Ron and Hermione jumped back. They had not seen Hagrid looking this angry since McGonagall was attacked by Umbridge's henchmen in fifth year... and that had been from the top of the astronomy tower. Seeing Hagrid in a rage this close was quite frightening.

"I don' know wha' the hell yeh two were thinkin', but you're damn lucky it was me who found yeh! Do yeh have any idea how much trouble yeh'd be in if an Auror found yeh?"

"I'm sorry, Hagrid." Hermione said, and she really was crying now. Tears were streaming down her face in earnest.

"It's my fault, Hagrid." Ron said, feeling truly miserable. "I insisted on coming down to the lake but Hermione wouldn't let me come alone because she was afraid something might happen to me. She didn't want to come though. This was all my idea."

Hagrid sighed and shook his head.

"Both of you have detention with me... er... the next time Harry has detention with Snape. And... er... twenty point from Gryffindor!" Hagrid said, but it was clear by the tone of his voice that he was not used to issuing punishments and taking house points from students. "I won' tell the other teachers abou' this, but yeh better never, ever, do anythin' like this again!"

"We won't, Hagrid!" Ron said sincerely.

"We promise." Hermione added.

Hagrid looked at them solemnly and shook his head.

"Alrigh', then. We gotta get yeh two back in the castle. Yeh got Harry's invisibility cloak?"

Ron nodded.

"Well, get it on. I was jus' abou' to go up to the castle for patrol. I'll take yeh in with me."

Ron grabbed his towel and the invisibility cloak from the tree branch and threw the latter over him and Hermione, who was trembling from head to foot. Ron suspected it was more from getting caught then the cold, though. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly as they followed Hagrid up the path to the castle. Ron was relived when Hermione didn't throw his hand off.

When they finally approached the entrance to the castle several minutes later, they were startled to see Professor's McGonagall and Sprout standing in front of the doors. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand when they came within a few feet of the two teachers. He glanced at her and saw a look of abject terror on her face.

"Evening, Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said. "You're late. Is everything all right?"

"Wha'? Oh, yeh, yeh, everythin' is fine. Must've los' track o' time." Hagrid said evasively, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding her gaze. Professor McGonagall's brows contracted suspiciously as her gaze drifted past Hagrid to the exact spot where Ron and Hermione stood concealed beneath the invisibility cloak, neither of them so much as breathing.

"I thought I heard you shouting at someone down by the lake a little bit ago." Professor Sprout said. "Did you see something suspicious?"

"No!" Hagrid answered a little too quickly. "No… I though' I saw somethin' strange in the lake, but it was jus' the gian' squid."

Professor McGonagall and Sprout exchanged looks that plainly indicated that neither believed Hagrid's story and Hermione squeezed Ron's hand even harder. He winced but did not make a sound.

"Well, I suppose I should star' me patrol." Hagrid said, shuffling his big feet and still avoiding Professor McGonagall's eyes. Professor McGonagall gazed around once more then nodded her head. Hermione guessed that Professor McGonagall knew something was up and was beyond relieved when she stepped away from the front doors, Professor Sprout at her side.

"Goodnight, Hagrid." Professor Sprout said as she followed Professor McGonagall out onto the grounds, directly toward the black lake which McGonagall was walking toward purposefully. Hagrid opened the front doors and entered the castle, leaving them open just a few seconds longer than usual to allow Ron and Hermione inside without rousing suspicion. He looked around surreptitiously before leaning down and whispering in their general direction.

"Alrigh' yeh two… get yerselves directly to Gryffindor tower. If I catch yeh pullin' a stun' like this again, I'll tell Professor McGonagall, yeh hear?"

"Yes, Hagrid." Ron whispered back seriously.

"Of course, Hagrid. We're so sorry." Hermione echoed.

"All righ' then, off with yeh." Hagrid said.

Ron and Hermione needed no further instruction. They immediately turned and walked as quickly and quietly as they could up the stairs, still hand in hand. Neither had even thought about letting go of the others.

When they finally arrived in front of the entrance to the Griffyndor common room, Ron looked around to make sure the coast was clear and pulled the invisibility cloak off of him and Hermione. He whispered the password to a very disgruntled Fat lady and pulled Hermione through the portrait hole. Once inside, they both let out loud sighs, panting with exhaustion and relief. Hermione let go of Ron's hand and stumbled over to a chair by the dying fire and collapsed into it. Ron followed her, sat down in the chair next to Hermione, and looked down at his hands. He was bracing himself mentally for the tirade he was sure Hermione was about to unleash.

"Look, Hermione. I'm really…"

"Don't!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly and Ron looked up, surprised that her tone did not sound angry. He looked at her face, which was turned toward the fire, and was even more shocked to see that she did not look angry either. In fact, she looked… happy. Her lips were curved in a small smile and her eyes were bright. A flush painted her cheeks and Ron felt his heart pound a little harder in his chest, surprised by how beautiful she looked sitting there, lit by the light of the embers in the fireplace and the moonlight pouring through the common room windows.

Hermione turned her gaze toward Ron and smiled a little wider.

"Don't apologize, Ron." Hermione said quietly. "As foolish and reckless as sneaking out tonight was, I can't remember the last time I felt like this."

Ron swallowed hard, rendered speechless by the shock of Hermione's declaration.

Hermione turned her eyes back toward the fire.

"I never allow myself to just let go and break rules just for the fun of it. I'm glad I have someone who makes me do that sometimes."

"Well… I… er…" Ron stuttered, completely lost for words. Hermione chuckled softly and looked back at Ron.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione whispered, and her eyes were filled with sincerity and longing Ron had never seen there before. He swallowed hard again, feeling weak and a bit queasy, but in a good way.

"You're… you're welcome." Ron said, his voice cracking slightly. Hermione chuckled and stood up, turned her back to the fire and looked down at Ron. The longing was still in her eyes and it was that longing that pulled Ron to his feet without being conscious of it. All he knew was he was suddenly standing barely a foot from Hermione, every pore of his body screaming with want… to hold her, to feel her soft body pressed against his, to finish the kiss that almost was when they were down by the lake.

Hermione reached out her hand and cradled Ron's cheek gently. He trembled at the feel of her soft touch and moved closer. Hermione was breathing quickly, her eyes fixed upon Ron's sapphire blue ones. He reached up and cradled her face between her hands and slowly moved his lips toward hers.

"Ron Weasley, sir!" A small squeaky voice exclaimed and Ron and Hermione jumped apart. Dobby was standing not four feet from them wearing a maroon jumper with a large R knit into the front, half a dozen dreadfully knit hats and socks, and an expression of sheer joy. "It's been so long, sir! Dobby has been hoping to see you again, sir, to thank you again, sir, for the jumper! And miss Hermione!"

"Hello, Dobby. How have you been?" Hermione said, stepping away from Ron. Ron's heart sank. The moment had passed again.

"Dobby is doing excellent, miss!" Dobby said walking over to where Ron and Hermione were now standing several feet apart.

"But why are sir and miss up so late? Do you want Dobby to rekindle the fire, miss?"

"Thank you, Dobby, but…" Hermione glanced over at Ron. "I should probably go to bed." She said disappointment evident in her voice.

Ron nodded once, feeling far more resentment toward Dobby then the little house-elf warranted but wishing more than anything that Dobby had been late to clean the common room that night.

"Yeah… yeah I should too." Ron said.

"Goodnight then miss and sir." Said Dobby as Hermione turned toward the stairs leading up to the dormitories, Ron following close behind.

At the top of the stairs, they turned and looked at each other. Ron wondered if he should grab Hermione and kiss her right there - he still wanted her desperately. But he knew the moment was gone. He could hear Dobby working below, and the intimacy of the moment on the shore by the lake, and the common room before Dobby had arrived, were now gone. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Goodnight, Ron." She whispered, and she leaned over and kissed Ron softly on the cheek, her lips lingering for a few seconds.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Ron replied as Hermione opened the door to the girl's dormitory. She gave him one last look, the longing still in her eyes, before she turned and closed the door softly behind her.


End file.
